Not about Angels
by ecinedmai
Summary: On the search for his brothers & sister bound in coffins by Klaus, Elijah found more than what he was looking for. Ariel on the other hand has tried to leave her life behind only to be slowly dragged back in. He thought it was kismet but it was something that shouldn't be. Their story was not about angels but lovers who tried fought the inevitable.ElijahxOC (PreTVD set on 2009)


**A story involving the eldest and awesome original, Elijah Mikaelson. Enjoy!**

**Intro scene: **

**Smile by Mikky Ekko (Ariel preparing for the day)**

**Secrets by The Pierces (Ending scene)**

The smell of fresh croissant lingered on the air as a woman came rushing in the dining table, her wet hair tucked in the towel.

"Matin, Felix. (Morning, Felix.)" She beamed a smile towards the old man that was nearly finished with his food.

"Matin (Morning)." The man with a few grey strands on his hair nodded to the browned hair girl.

She took the croissant on her and raised it to her mouth. She chewed and groaned approvingly as she taste the jam and butter inside the bread. It was just the way she liked and if a pa."Beaucoup mieux que mère (Much better than mother's.)"

"Vous avez à remercier le boulanger dans la rue pour cela et vous ne devriez pas dire que devant votre mère . (You have to thank the baker down the street for that and you should not say that in front of your mother.)" Felix laughed and wagged his finger at Ariel. Thankfully, Ariel's mother was thousand miles away from her.

"I'm speaking the truth!" She chuckled and took another bite. Her mother's skill in the kitchen was not of the same as Felix. The old man let it pass as he turned the television on and the local news was on. They were already on the weather part of the news which interested both Felix.

"Est-ce ce que je pense que ce est ? (Is this what I think it is?)" It smelled like chocolate but she had to be sure by asking Felix since he was the one who prepared their breakfast.

The old man laughed as he saw Ariel's face lit up as she smelled the cup. "It's chocolat." He was well aware how her family was a fan of sticking in the traditional flavor of tea and thought of giving Ariel a break. May be it was stereotypical but British people does seem to love their tea. Her family was a good example.

"Vous me connaissez trop bien , Felix . Merci ! (You know me too well, Felix. Thank you!)" Her grin nearly reached her ears and Felix felt more than happy that Ariel liked what he has prepared for her.

"Je ai à faire maintenant les jardins , Ariel . Profitez de votre petit déjeuner. (I have to do the gardens now, Ariel. Enjoy your breakfast.)" The man took his cap on the rack and gave Ariel a wave before leaving the dining hall.

"Ça ira! (Will do!)" She yelled for Felix to hear. Felix was like a family even if their family wasn't a frequent visitor in the old cabin that he was taking care of. She knew him since she was little. Always remembering him as the kind man who gets to take care of her along with her other siblings while her parents go out to take care of some business.

Her attention was taken by the news anchor who was reporting live about a couple that got attacked by a wild animal. From what she heard, it was the third report of an animal attack within a month. She took a shook her head with the news of people getting killed by a wild animal even if it wasn't directly linked to her. If her observations were correct, most news have a content of someone dying if not something ill was done towards another person. _Can be a vampire or a werewolf_, she thought and shoved the idea aside as she should not even think of those things again. After the news on the couple, it shifted from the circus that will visit the town that will perform next month and that was when she turned the television off.

She finished the croissants in silent, pondering on how the rest of her day will go. No doubt it was something different compared to the life she has left behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elijah walked on a crowded street of Montmartre, Paris. It has been a week since he arrived. There were rumours about the sighting of Niklaus bringing some cargo along with him. He would not easily let it go in the hopes of finding the something that was very valuable to him to retain his sanity.

Like most his travels, Elijah kept a low profile not wanting to let Niklaus have any idea that he was on him. The street Art market was full of artistic people and tourists alike. He walked leisurely around the streets and in the process, look at the sketches that the artists made for display to get themselves a customer. For a week of his stay out of all of them, it was a woman that caught his eyes. It wasn't really the woman but rather the painting and sketches she displayed.

What he saw there was a beggar being ignored on the street, an old lady feeding pigeons, a man walking his dog and a crying child. All scenes that was familiar to most people. She was reading a copy of "A Tree Grows in Brooklyn" by Betty Smith a work that was published way back on 1943 every time she does not have a customer.

Sometimes she was there, sometimes it was an old man that replaced her spot. Judging her looks, she should be on her early 20s which was comparatively a younger age than most of the artists who works there.

What was different from her was that it was just near afternoon when she picked up her belongings and put those that the basket on her bike can carry while the others were put on a paper bag.

Elijah went to pick it up. It has creases on it and studied the book to see any useful information about the girl. As he opened the first page, he saw something written on the book.

_ To my niece, may you continue to see the beauty of this world despite all the monsters._

_Your Aunt Mary_

As he further take a look on the book, he saw the letters A. H. on it, taking the hint that it was probably her initials. The original sighed in defeat as he ran after the girl using the same speed with that of a human. Unknown to them, it wasn't just Elijah who watched the girl leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Excuse me! " Elijah yelled, running after the girl and passing by the huddled street of Montmartre.

The girl turned her head to Elijah and only stopped when she saw him looking at her to confirm that he was after her.

"You dropped this." He handed the book over to her with a gentle smile.

"Oh God. Thank you mister…" She trailed off.

"Elijah." He introduced himself.

"Ariel." She breathed, extending her hand to him while her other hand took the book. Studying the man, he doesn't look to be the type to run with that suit he was wearing and it must have been an effort for him to go after her.

"Thank you, Mr. Elijah. Thank you very much." She held the book in relief, his eyes still connected with hers.

"It's no problem at all." He said.

"Excusez-moi!" A woman bellowed as she walked passed them in the crowded street. A few more people glaring at them for blocking the street.

"Désolé.(Sorry)" She told the woman as Elijah helped her moved her bike.

"I'm really grateful that you returned this." She doesn't know if Elijah knew the value of the old book to her and she could only think of repaying him. "If you're not in a hurry, we'll have coffee or tea. Whatever tickles your fancy. It'd be my treat."

"Saying 'no' is not in the option?" Elijah raised an eyebrow as the girl seemed adamant about her unnecessary reward.

"I'm afraid not. I promise not to keep you for that long."

"Where to?"

"There's this little café that serve good coffee and bread. Just the street next to this one." Ariel lead the way with her bike on the side while on the other was the original vampire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a small café just like what Ariel said and most seats were occupied. The two ordered a cup of coffee and a pain au chocolat as well. Their conversation began with the book that Elijah returned then with their reason for staying to Paris in which Elijah was able to answer with ease. He was a historian looking for more information to the research he was writing to which Ariel bought. The topic then shifted to her work.

"Your artworks are impressive."

"I try my best if I were to compete with dozens of artists back there. Thank you."

"How long do you work around here?"

"I've been on and off for nearly two years. It's not much but it helps with the bills."

"So you're a professional?"

"Soon. I'm about to finish uni."

"I see… "

"What?"

"Not a lot of people get to follow their passion."

"What can I say? I'm a free spirit. How about you? How long will you stay for your history research?"

"A few more weeks to complete gathering the information I need for my book."

"France does have a fascinating history if I were a historian, I might have thought of writing of it. I'll definitely buy your book after you finish it."

Elijah was able to elaborate about his extensive knowledge on History considering that he did lived the part together with Klaus. Just when he thought that he could getaway easily with his lie to protect his identity and to lay low from his half-brother, the girl before him showed interest and even offered a helping hand. It was supposed to be easy but the girl was testing his cover and so he was able to shift the subject to family. It was a delicate matter but it was better than having his secret spoiled with the girl's prying on his so called job.

"I live by myself now ever since my siblings and I went on separate ways. Your family?"

"I live alone now. Our relationship is…In a word. Barmy. " She paused to laugh only to continue again, "But you know, they are your family and you still love them." She said with a dreamy sigh. Of all people roaming on Earth, Elijah understood what he meant. With all of the crazy things that had happened in his family, he still loves them and as much as he hates to admit it included Klaus and his father too.

"I couldn't agree more." He chuckled.

What Elijah thought was a short conversation turned to a long one. He found it eerie to have found someone whom he can speak with and at the same time liberating. He may have kept to himself the fact that he was part of the original family of vampires but nonetheless talking about it was something he hasn't done before especially to a stranger yet this Ariel found it easy. The conversation mostly revolved on relationships with their family as the girl has not disclosed vital information as he did. It wasn't difficult to see that she missed them just like how he missed his siblings. Not just them but the way things were back when they were humans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After saying goodbyes, Ari was the first one to leave with her bike as Elijah planned to roam the streets to see if there would be information regarding on his half-brother. He was about to walk away when he noticed the pale man wearing the hood of his jacket followed Ariel. He was the same man he saw before they entered the café and it wasn't just coincidence that he was trying to catch up to Ariel. He even thought that he was just a simple beggar but he was not.

Elijah walked in front of the man to block him from advancing. With a closer look, he saw the man's face so pale as if he was dying. And he was. Not because of any disease but something that he has seen before in vampires infected with a bite from a werewolf. Thinking that he was too much of a risk, Elijah brought him to the nearest alley where no one would see or interrupt them.

Being an original, he was more than able to handle a wild vampire.

"Why are you following her?" He held the man's shirt and compelled him.

"She's one of them." The vampire breathed heavily.

"Them? Werewolf?"

"No! They…They…They are…" The vampire said in hysterics until his eyes closed and his body immediately went through desiccation.

Elijah let go of the dead vampire's body and checked for any bite marks that came from a werewolf but failed to see one. Not even an injury or whatsoever, the vampire just desiccated. He wasn't staked as the stake would have left a mark.

"What are you?" He whispered thinking of Ariel and how she might be connected with the death of a vampire.

**The French words were only translated through google translation so if you feel like correcting it please do so by commenting on it. Do you find it interesting? Hating it already? You can share your thoughts about the story by giving a review or a pm. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
